Acceptance
by Awesomedude1
Summary: Set 2033. Stan and Ford have passed on. And Mabel needs Dipper's help to move on. Not part of the Future of Gravity AU. Written by Darth Vader.


**This story was written by Mystery Shack user Darth Vader, not by me. She gave me permission to post the story here. And this is not part of the Future or Gravity AU.**

It was only Dipper's hand that was comforting Mabel as she walked down the path. She took it tightly, her will to walk weakening with each step. She didn't want to reach the end of the seemingly infinite path. Her heart grew heavier and heavier as her steps dragged across the cobblestone, nearly making her trip over the path. Dipper, on the other hand, kept a steady pace. She wondered why he was so calm and collected despite the consequences.

Their journey ended. It led them to a rusted iron gate, the elements beating it into its state of disrepair. Dipper pushed the latch, making the gate's hinges scream eerily as it swung open. He was the first to enter the cemetery, Mabel still holding his hand. Her feet passed over and crunched countless dead leaves, each one making a crackling noise as it did. Mabel's fingers laced with Dipper's as her eyes passed over each grave, searching for the all-too familiar name she came for. It was only a matter of time before she found it. Her free hand clasped over her gaping mouth. An audible noise of despair sounded from Mabel. She pushed her face into Dipper's shoulder, tears absorbing in his sleeve. His hand felt as if it would burst from the way Mabel was squeezing it to its fullest extent. He kept his composure as his eyes flickered back and forth from the names on the two tombstones they came in search of.  
"He's gone, Dipper…." there was clearly more to that sentence, but it was lost by the arrival of more sobbing.  
He knew she was referring to Grunkle Stan, who she thought was lying six feet under the ground. She was wrong, though. Stan had been cremated and thrown in the waters of Glass Shard Beach. They told her he was buried to make her feel like she was closer to her uncle. Even Grunkle Stan agreed to have this told to Mabel. He knew he was dying, and planned a fake funeral. The real one took place on Dipper's "business trip to New Jersey".  
Dipper's sleeve was now drenched in Mabel's tears. He handed Mabel the offering she decided to leave at Grunkle Stan's grave- the sash that she gave to Grunkle Stan when he ran for mayor. Dipper held the one that he decided to put at Ford's grave- his trenchcoat. Ford was buried without it, but rather in that sweater he wore constantly.  
"It's time." Mabel nodded and knelt down in front of the grave. She touched the words on it. It read:

Stanley "Grunkle Stan" Pines  
June 18, 1954  
September 7, 2033  
"When there's no cops around, anything's legal!"

A small smile grew on Mabel's lips. Grunkle Stan insisted that he have that quote put on his grave. She placed the sash over the grave. It was so big it covered the circumference of the stone, including the words. She stood back from the grave, a lighter feeling now replacing the hollowness of her chest. She felt a presence she couldn't explain, but it was definitely the same feeling she felt around her uncle when she was 12.  
Dipper accepted the fact that both his uncles were gone. He knew why Ford died, and how. It was simple. He was old and his body simply couldn't carry on. The words on the epitaph were simple:

Stanford "Grunkle Ford" Filbrick Pines  
June 18, 1954  
December 22, 2034  
"Princess Unattainabelle wasn't real."

A smile played on Dipper's lips. No one was sure why Ford wanted this on his  
grave, but they granted his wish. Dipper draped the trenchcoat across the foot of the grave, the words on it still visible. The twins stepped back and examined the graves. Mabel made a breathy chuckle.  
"Stan's is bigger than Ford's." What she said was true. Stan's was slightly bigger than Ford's. He was the one who gave the makers of his grave their measurements. Grunkle Stan must have altered them at some point.  
Dipper shook his head. "Oh, Grunkle Stan. You work in mysterious ways."  
Mabel walked in the gap between the graves and touched both of them. "Now you two listen to me. I want you broken teacups to get along, wherever you are."  
She could almost hear the "yes ma'am" response both of them would have said if they were here. It was their default response to having being commanded to do something by Mabel.  
"It's starting to rain," Dipper observed. "We've gotta get back to the car."  
"Alright, Dipper. Bye Grunkle Stan! Bye Grunkle Ford!" The twins left the cemetery much happier than when they came in. Mabel had finally accepted the death of her uncles.

 **Me and Darth might do a sequel soon.**


End file.
